More Than Friends
by clawf21
Summary: I love her, but she's just my friend.
1. Chapter 1

_So new story the other one is really dragging on and I want to cut it short but I know you all are going to like this one and if not please tell me so I can make the changes that are going to make it work!_

_I OWN NOTHING!_

_I am going to be making this a lot by Nicks POV._

_Outline:_

_Nick is a 23 years old working his way up the ladder on his career trying to be one of the best writer/producer of this generation but being only fresh out of college he is lucky to even be getting paid…and very well. _

_Miley is 22 years and is having the time of her life being an independent woman in the hussle and bussle of New York City she and her best friend Demi created their own fashion blog their sophomore year of college and it started getting recognition now with a bachelors in journalism it's starting to take new heights _

_Demi is 22 and is co owner of the successful blog that brought the friendship of her and Miley even closer and it also paid for her pad in upper west side, she could move to the upper east side but it was too snooty for her she was the kind of girl that went from having green hair to pink and back to blue in a matter of a month. _

_Joe is 24 and had lived a very fulfilling life he was working for a sneaker company designer the latest in shoe ware. _

_Ch 1: The Story of Us._

RING RING RING

The alarm had gone off just like it always did from Monday to Friday Nick was getting ready of another long day of squeezing his brains for motivation on writing a song, or creating the perfect beat that fit in perfectly with the lyrics of his clients, but he would never complain after all it was his dream job. When he reached of to press the snooze button he pushed down a picture frame he placed it back up and looked at it for a moment. It was a small collage of him and his very best friend. He had known his best friend for as long he could remember. They had been through everything together.

NICKS POV

I got up and went into the bathroom I stepped into the shower and let the water running down my body awakens me. When I was done I wrapped a towel around my waist and made my way to the sink I rubbed the steam off the mirror and started brushing my teeth. It was a Monday so I knew it would be an easy day usually my clients don't recover from their weekend until Wednesdays I knew I had to work on some new songs and make them ready to hear by then. I was finished getting ready and I walked into my closet putting on a button down and dark jeans and leather converse thank god I don't have to wear a full suite to work I would hate that. I went to my nightstand where my phone was and placed in my back pocket and clipped my watch in. I took once last look at the pictures and walked into the kitchen the timer on the coffee had made my morning routine a whole lot easier, I still had a couple more minutes before I had to leave in order to make it in on time. As I was sipping on my coffee I felt my phone vibrate. I took it out and saw I had a new text.

_Miley: Have a great Monday!_

I smiled, Miley was my best friend …unfortunately I mean don't get me wrong she is everything you want in a friend but she's also everything I want in a girlfriend. Her and I where neighbors and where forced by our parents to hang out one summer afternoon when I was 10. All I knew back then was that girls had cooties but it ended up being one of the best summers of my life. We did everything, fishing swimming, camping, biking. One night we stayed in her tree house and promised each other that we would always be best friends.

_Thanks Mi! Dinner tonight? _

I replied put the coffee cup in the dishwasher, I grabbed my stuff and headed to work. I grabbed a cab and made my way to work, it was a beautiful June morning.

_Miley: Yeah of course our spot at 7?_

Every time she texted me or was around me I couldn't help but smile.

_Can't wait._

As the cab came to a stop I paid the driver and made my way into the grand building made my way to the elevator as it came to a stop and the doors opened I walked into my office. Passing my secretary trying not to make to much eye contact she would literally rape me with her eyes and it creeped me out. As I sat on my desk I looked out the window and kept my thoughts on her. My "bff". We where in the same elemenrty school, middle school, and high school. Every stage in our life just brought us closer. In middle school Miley had her first boyfriend Jake, I hated him he was a cocky little jerk. He made it to puberty before any guy in our class, which is why he felt he was better than anyone else. Me on the other hand I had a head for of messy curls and the complexion that Casper would be jealous of, he ended up breaking her heart and I ended up breaking his nose. When we got to high school Miley was starting to develop and I wasn't the only one to notice. All the freshman and sophomore guys where all over her. She joined the cheerleading team and hounded me on joining the football team so she would have a reason to scream her guts off every game so I did.

I ended up being really good I made it to head QB and captain by my junior year and thank god for football it gave me confidence and muscles, I had gained so much muscle that I needed to donate all my clothes to charity because none of them fit me, all the girls tried to catch my eye but my sight only was available for Miley. I had a couple of girlfriends but nothing really serious nothing passed third base. Miley was still a little saint. Every day before practice all the guys could talk about was how hard it was to get into her pants and a lot tried. But none where successful. Our senior year came and Miley and I where pretty much inseparable everyone even thought we where dating.

_FlashBack_

"Nick no one has asked me to prom yet!" she said while she laid on my bed her head hanging from the side.."Miley don't worry you know you're the first one on the list for every guy" she giggled and flipped around now on her stomach.."You know what one of the girls from the squad said" I laid on my stomach as well and imitated her "oh my god what" I said in my very best girl voice laughing "She said that all the guys are to scared of you that's why they don't ask me" I laughed even harder "Well I would be scared of me too" I said while flexing my biceps, I caught her staring while licking and sucking her bottom lip she quickly snapped out of it and smacked my chest. "Seriously what do I do if I don't have a date?" I looked at her for a moment and smirked "If you don't have a date by the end of the week, will you go to prom with me?" She looked completely shocked then a wide smile spread across her face "Of course" she hugged me and I quickly wrapped my arms around her taking her in as much as I could. I made sure that no one asked her; every time I got a word that some guy was planning on asking her I intimidate them. I mean of course I wanted Miley as my date I thought that maybe it could lead to more.

The week had ended and I showed up to her house with a dozen roses. As I rung the door bell her mom opened the door with a wide smile that reminded me where Miley got it from. "Nicholas, those are beautiful," she said while letting me in. "Thanks Tish, they're for Miley I am planning on asking her to prom and I didn't want to come empty handed." As we stepped into the foyer she stopped and lightly squeezed my cheek." I'm sure she's going to love them and I can't wait to take a million of pictures!" I smirked and made my way up to her room, I gave her door a light knock and placed the flowers behind my back "Come in" she said lightly. I opened the door and smiled at her she returned the gesture "Looks like your stuck with me at prom" I giggled and revealed the flowers from behind my back she gasped a bit and had the largest smiled spread across her face, "I wouldn't have it any other way" she jumped on me and gave me huge hug wrapping her legs around my waist. "Your so good to me" she whispered in my ear and every time I think about it, it still sends chills down my spine. The weeks leading to prom I had received a bunch of letters for schools who really wanted me to play for them, I had to choose a school that also had a good music program. I was really good at school I mean my mom made it a priority, and me doing everything to impress Miley I never had my GPA lower than a 3.8, one afternoon I received a letter from the Brown University and I knew they had an amazing football team and an even more amazing music department. It soon became the top school that I wanted to go to it didn't hurt that Miley also had gotten a letter of interest because of her work in the school and local paper.

When she found out that I had received a letter of interest she basically made it her job to have me apply, when our applications where finally complete we sent them at the same time. A couple of weeks after that I had received a thick big envelope with the seal of Brown U in the upper right hand corner, usually when they send you a big envelope its an acceptance but I didn't want to open it until I was with Miley just incase she had received hers as well. I rushed to her house when I made it to her room and she saw the envelope in her hand she opened her desk drawer and showed me an envelope that mimicked mine. We both shared the same cheesy smile and exchanged. "Ok at three we open it" she said a little nervous I started the countdown "One…Two, Three!" We tore open the envelope and read…

"Dear Nicholas/Miley: I hope you are as pleased to receive this letter as I am to send it to you. You have been admitted to the 240th class to enter the College of Brown University. The Board of Admission has selected from over 15,000 applicants those men and women who, as members of the Class of 2009, will give The College what promises to be the strongest class ever. You will be one of the 1,400 freshmen who individually and collectively display a remarkable diversity of strengths and interests. Each of you was chosen not only for what we believe you can contribute to our academic community, but also from what you will gain from the wonderful opportunities that distinguish undergraduate education at Brown. We hope that your enthusiasm for Brown will reciprocate our interest for you..."

We both dropped our letters and grabbed each other in a hug; we where now going to be part of each other's life in another mile stone... college. Our parents where both thrilled and promised to throw us a going away party since we where doing to be all the way across the country. As prom approached I honestly thought that Miley and I where closer to being more than friends, the night before prom I made a promise to myself that I was going to tell Miley how I felt about her I had to I couldn't keep this in me anymore. Miley asked me to rent a hotel room for the night she wanted to enjoy it as long as possible, that was where I was going to tell her.

When prom night came I was a nervous wreck my brothers kept teasing me then finally helped me relax with encouraging words I was finally ready and changed into my suite, Miley didn't tell me anything about her dress not even the color so I wore an all black suite with a velvet jacket (A: N Google Nick Jonas 2009 EMA for a visual) even though she lived right next to me I had to drive there so we could head straight to the banquet hall, my car was a 1968 classic ford mustang cobra it didn't match the suite but it was amazing and Miley loved it that's why she didn't want me to rent a limo she said it wasn't "us". I had a single rose in my hand because I didn't want her to deal with a bouquet I knocked on the door and was greeted to Tishs camera flash "Nicholas look how handsome you look" then another camera flash blinded me. I heard footsteps coming down the stairs and rubbed my eyes for a better look and there she was looking like the angel. Her gold dress that shimmered in the light was beautiful, it made her bust look even more amazing and since her hair was pulled back you could see how beautiful her eyes really where… (A/n Miley Cyrus Oscar 2010). Once she reached me all that came out of my mouth was "Wow" she blushed and then again there was another Flash, her mom wasn't lying when she said she was going to capture every moment, we posed for a couple more photos then we finally made our way to the car.

Once we where finally in I leaned over to her ear "You look beautiful" she giggled and gave me a kiss on the cheek "You look so hansom" I blushed before turning on the engine. She put in an Elvis Costello cd and we hummed along to the music, then she did something that still makes me breathing uneasy she went for my hand and linked our fingers together. I smiled to myself and raised her hand to my mouth and placed a kiss on her knuckles. Once we finally arrived I tossed my keys to valet and went for Mileys' door. When we where walking in its as everyone stopped what they where doing to get a glimpse of us. Before heading in to the main room we took our couple pic and finally made our way to our seats. The room had lights everywhere huge floral centerpieces and the theme was " A mid summer nights dream" like Shakespeare play so it had a garden vibe. The was a buffet, chocolate fountain and every dessert under the sun, for entertainment there was a photo booth a psychic and a magician. The dj played elevator music while everyone took in the scene. Miley who was still holding my hand guided us to our seats which where pretty much football/cheerleaders. I said hi to all of my teammates and sat next to Miley and placed my hand on her lap and she leaned or head on my shoulder. Everyone at the table was staring at us like if they knew something we didn't.

The night started and everyone did their own thing Miley and I danced for a couple of songs then made our way to our seats, "Hey want to go take some pics at the photo booth" she said into my ear, I nodded and we walked to it hand in hand. The compartment was a bit tight so she had to sit on my lap. She wrapped her arm around me neck and smiled into the camera we did a couple goofy faced then smiled in the other one, for the last pic she said "Lets make this one special" so before the timer went off she leaned in and kissed me right before the camera went off. The camera caught the surprised face that I had when her lips met mine. I couldn't help but smile and giggle as soon as I saw it. "Now that pic is definitely special," she teased, " I love it" I looked into her eyes and she looked right back into mine " me too" she replied. "Ok everyone its time to announce our senior class Prom King and Queen" our principle broke off the gaze that we both had and we made our way back to our seats. "This years Prom King is…Nicholas Jonas" everyone started cheering and I was a bit taken by surprise Mileys' hand squeezed me hand and smiled at me, I walked up to the stage and placed the crown on my head I kept my eyes on my date the entire time up there. "Now this years Prom Queen goes to the beautiful Miley Cyrus" I gave a huge smile to the crowd as they all clapped for her and she made her way next to me with a tiara on her head. "Now please clear the dance floor for our annual king and queen dance" I linked my arm around Mileys and I made our way to the center of the floor… then the dj started playing Something by The Beatles we swayed in unison and gazed into each others eyes, "I love you" I whispered softly in her ear making sure she was the only one who heard. When I looked back into her eyes she looked so shocked that I thought I had just made a complete ass of myself instead right before the song stopped she tilted her head up and pressed her lips into mine and everyone was looking I placed my hand on her cheek and kissed her back. Everyone around us ether wooed us or cheered. "I love you too" she said in my ear as soon as the music ended.

_End Of Flash Back_

I quickly grabbed my note pad and started righting down the words that where floating in my head before I forget them.

_There she goes again_

_The girl I'm in love with_

_It's cool we're just friends_

_We walk the halls at school_

_We know it's casual_

_It's cool we're just..._

_I don't wanna lead you on_

_No_

_The truth is I've grown fond_

_Yeah_

_Everyone knows it's meant to be_

_Falling in love, just you and me_

_'Til the end of time_

_'Til I'm on her mind_

_It'll happen_

_I've been making lots of plans_

_Like a picket fence and a rose garden_

_I'll just keep on dreaming_

_But it's cool cause we're just friends_


	2. Chapter 2

_Omg yay you guys like it! Ok so here goes nothing I OWN NOTHING!_

_THE CHAPTER IS RATED M!_

_CH2: Hello Beautiful _

_Nicks POV:_

As soon as I was done with the song I was pretty pleased with it, and knowing that my burst of inspiration came from Miley made it better.

"Mr. Jonas your brother is here," said my secretary to the intercom. "Send him in" quickly the door swung open and in walked my older brother he would try to have lunch with me everyday or as much as he could since his nightlife was consumed with promotion parties and late night sketching. I got up from my desk chair and gave him a quick hug. Then we both took our seats while he placed lunch on the desk. "Dude, you really need a new secretary she is so weird I swear I feel like she's raping me with her eyes!" I laughed trying not to choke on my sandwich, which I quickly swallowed. "You too? I thought it was just me." He took a gulp from his soda then looked at me again, "So man any luck with a new song" he was always the most supportive out of everyone in the family for my career decision my mom always wanted me to be a doctor or lawyer and my dad just wanted me to play pro ball but when they saw how happy it made me when I would complete a song or played my instruments for hours they knew there was no changing my mind. "Actually I just finished a song" I smiled at him and he knew I was really proud of it. "That's great man, you have to show me" he quickly grabbed my note pad, which he knew that was the only place I would write in, once he was done he quickly looked up and gave me a stupid smile. "Aw little bro this is the best one yet, well not the best but the most honest, so when are you going to play it for her?" I looked at him dumb founded Joe was always the last one to understand things but I can't believe he quickly matched the song to Miley. "What do you mean, play it to who" I tried to play dumb hoping it would throw him off. "You know, the girl your in love with" he said in a singing voice I giggled "Its just a song" his face gave a look that I knew that was no point in lying anymore. "Yeah a song about Miley" he said I froze. "What? Why would you think that I would write a song about Miley I mean that song is basically saying I love her" I looked at him trying my best to lie "Yeah exactly that's how I know, Nick everyone knows how you feel about her!" I sighed in defeat I knew he was right "I don't know, I don't think I can play it for her what if she thinks I'm a weirdo for writing a song like this and it being for her" He laughed and squeezed my shoulder "Nick, Miley will love it and who knows maybe you guys will finally cut the crap and finally get together" I looked at him and realized he kind of had a point I mean its not like Miley doesn't know that I love her but she doesn't know that I am completely willing on being with her.

Joe and I finished our lunch, we cleaned up and he had to leave and there I was again alone in my office completely engulfed in my memories of the past.

_Flash Back_

Once prom night had finally ended Miley and I said our goodbyes to our friends and made our way to the car, her and I stayed hand in hand the entire time. I felt happy knowing how she didn't want to leave my side. When we got in the car we made our way to the hotel. When we checked in and made our way in and out of the elevator we stepped into the room, which was pretty big. It had a living room with a couch and a center table on the wall there was a flat screen and below there was another table that below it had a mini fridge, the room had one huge king bed the sheets made it look like a cloud that you could lay on another flat screen and a dresser. The bathroom had marble from floor to ceiling a steam shower that could fit at least four people and a Jacuzzi tub that was perfect fit for two. I knew how the room was going to look like because I made sure everything was perfect I made Kevin, my brother who was over 21 buy me a bottle of Champaign that was cooling in the fridge I brought extra clothes for the day after and something to sleep in. Miley gave me a small duffle bag so she too would have something to change into. I brought my iPod since there was a doc I could put it into to play music and some snacks.

I took a glance at Miley who was in complete shock. "Did I do good?" I asked her with a small smirk. "This is amazing!" she said still looking around; she made her way into the living room area and sat on the couch. "So what do you want to do?" She said while taking off her heels, I walked to the fridge and took out the bottle that was cooled to perfect and two long Champaign cups. "Well I think we should have a little celebratory drink," I said while pouring the golden bubbly liquid into the cups. She walked up to me and smiled I handed her a cup and walked around the room trying to explore more. "Lets make a toast" she said turning around to me, I smiled and nodded my head agreeing. "To forever" she said while raising her cup I clinked cups and took a sip watching her do the same. When we reached the bathroom her and I where done with our first cup.

"Lets have a bubble bath!" I looked at her completely shocked I didn't know how to respond so the next words that came out of my mouth made me seem like a complete dork. "I didn't bring a bathing suite" I blushed to my response and she quickly broke into giggles " I said a bath not a swim Nick" she said when she was completely done laughing. I was still in shock I was going to take a bath with Miley naked in the same tub I mean this is what I used to dream of when I hit puberty and my hormones where raging. She tuned the nob and quickly water was pouring into the tub, then she took the bottle of soap that the hotels would give and poured it into the water quickly the bubbles started appearing. "Now come on help me take this dress off" her voice broke my thoughts and I placed the cup on the sink counter my hands where shaking lightly then I finally reached her zipper pulling it down slowly. The lower the zipper got the more it revealed her white lacy bra and matching thong. I swallowed hard once it reached the end, she stepped out of it and all I could do was stare. "Nick?" I looked back up to her eyes "Sorry I uh I" I was completely tongue, tied. Miley giggled once more "So am I going to have to enjoy this bath by myself?" her eyes pierced right through me, then out of no where I gained a boost of confidence. I took off my jacked placed it right next to her dress and started unbuttoning my shirt she quickly smirked. While I was looking down trying to unhook my belt and pant buttons she must have taken off her bra and panty because once my pants hit the floor they where already there, I looked into the bathtub and she was already enjoying the water that was surrounding her body. I couldn't see anything passed her neck and knees which where bent the bubbles where too thick. I grabbed the bottle and poured more liquid into the cups. I took in a deep breath and pushed my boxers down to my ankles and stepped into the bathtub. We where laying there shoulder to shoulder, I gave her the cup and we both took another sip looking into each other's eyes. " Thank you making tonight perfect" she quickly broke our comfortable silence, before I could respond her lips where already pressing into mine. Everything about her kissing me felt right when I used to kiss other girls all I could feel where their lips nothing special but, with Miley its like all my senses where heightened every nerve ending in my body was awoken. I placed my empty hand on the back of her head pulling her in closer I wanted her to be as close to me as possible I wanted every second that she was there count. I opened my mouth slightly and she snuck her tongue in which brought our sweet tender kiss into a passionate, flaming make out session. We slowly pulled away and I could see that I wasn't the only once breathless "wow" she said in a soft whisper. The rest of the bath we spent laughing talking about the past and in every other topic change we would kiss.

"Nick?" she looked at me like if there was something worrying her who made my stomach drops quickly I thought the worst _oh crap, she regretting kissing me. _"Yeah?" I asked intrigued on what she was going to say next, " You and I have been friends for literally ever and I know you are the first person I can count on" I took a slight sigh of relief "Of course Mi" I smiled once I saw one appearing on her face " I want to know if you can do something for me" she leaned in which made her perky nipples that where hiding underneath the bubbles graze my chest which sent blood flushing straight down to my already throbbing member. "Anything" I said in a raspy voice I was trying to contain myself as much as I could, "I want you to have me" she whispered seductively in my ear. There I was again in complete shock not knowing if what came out of her mouth was my imagination of if she actually just said that, "what" I asked completely taken aback. "I want you to have me," she whispered once more then lightly nibbled on my ear, I pulled away and looked her in the eyes " you want to have sex?" I said with a stern voice I was more confused than scared. "Yes, I want you to be my first, I know this is crazy I mean were best friends but I wouldn't want to give something to precious as my virginity to someone who doesn't care for me as much as you do" she said in one breath and then there I was completely shocked I mean I always thought Miley wanted to wait until she got married or something but her telling me this just drove me completely off the edge, I got up from the bathtub and made my way into the big shower she looked at me completely confused. I turned on the water not to hot but not cold at all, I walked back to the bathtub and held my hand out, and "shower with me" I said with a smirk. She quickly grabbed my hand and we made our way into the steamy shower letting the water run the rest of the remaining bubbles slide off our bodies, I cupped her face and gently pushed her against the shower wall. I grabbed her thigh and wrapped her leg around my hip, I didn't know where any of my confidence was coming from but I wasn't complaining. Miley started kissing my neck and around my ear "and don't worry I'm on the pill" she said trying not to moan. That was all the assurance I needed to go completely wild on her. My hands went from her face down to her perfectly perky breasts the warm water was beating on my back it was the only thing that let me know that I wasn't dreaming. I leaned down and placed her now hard nipples in my mouth "Oh Nick" she moaned while entangling her fingers in my wet curls. While my tongue was exploring her right nipple my hand was squeezing on her left breast. Her nails started digging into my back and I knew she needed me, I took her thigh and placed it over my shoulder as I got on my knees kissing her inner thigh then up, as I reached her woman hood she was already shaking in anticipation I kissed her perfectly shaved skin and then lowered kissing her plump clit "Please Nick" I heard her beg, which made me smirk. I let my tongue roam her womanhood sucking and lightly biting on her clit I went a little lower and roamed around her small hole, I took my hand to her and slowly pushed my index finger her moan surrounded the bathroom, I stayed sucking on her plump skin while my finger was pushing in and out of her, I stopped and placed both my index and middle finger in her "fuck Nick, I need you" her back arched as I kept pushing my fingers in and out of her then suddenly my fingers where completely covered in her juices "MMMM oh Nick!" she had just let her self go completely, got up while licking my fingers "you taste so good" before I knew it she was the one who was on her knees "its my turn to taste you" she wrapped her thin long fingers around my long now completely hard member, she started jerking up and down on it with one and the other had my balls perfectly cupped softly squeezing them. "Oh Miley yeah keep going" I tilted my head back in complete pleasure, soon enough her tongue was grazing the tip before completely opening her mouth bobbing up and down "Oh Nick you're so big" she said in between, "it feels so good" I said while placing my hand on the back of her head wanting her to go deeper before I would completely spill my seed into her. Before I knew it she had slid my entire cock in her mouth, which was the movement I needed to take me completely off the edge "Fuck!" I groaned before exploding her mouth, she swallowed everything not even a drip was left un-licked, "You're the one that taste good" she said while licking her lips. I couldn't take it anymore I needed to have this girl completely mine I bent her over and spread her legs apart I bent down licking her hole one more time before placing the tip on my dick right on it. "Come on Nicky, I want you so bad" she moaned seductively, I slowly pushed into her she tensed up but after a few slow thrust into her tight hole, pain had left her body and pleasure was starting to take over. She arched her back and turned her head to me "Faster Nicky" she said I obliged and grabbed on her hips while thrusting into her faster her moans where getting loader and loader I reached my arm her hip and started rubbing on her clit while still pumping into her in a steady movement. "Oh Nicky I'm going to cum" her voice was shaky from all the pleasure that was flowing through her body. "Wait for me Mi" I pulled out and turned her around wrapping her legs around my waist and carrying her then in one hard movement I pushed my dick into her. She screamed in complete and udder please leaning on the wall I gave her another hard thrust before complete going over the edge spilling my warm seed into her tight hole.

I let her down and we both slid down the shower walls panting trying to catch our breath, she rested her head on my shoulder and linked her fingers in mine, I pulled them up and gave her hand a kiss. We looked into each other's eyes and in Unisom said, "That was amazing".

_END OF FLASH BACK _

There I was sitting in my office with a complete hard on, I thanked god for having no one walk in. I took back to work and finished a couple of tasks my boss had left me the Friday before which luckily took my mind of Miley and our wild night.

Once the work day had finally come to an end I gathered my things and headed out the office waving off my secretary, and exited the building and out into the hectic city. I had to rush back to my apartment and get ready to meet with the one and only MILEY.


	3. Chapter 3

_Need Ideas guys need to help me make it better! I OWN NOTHING _

Ch3: Stay:

Nicks POV:

I had made my way into my apartment, I really loved my apartment it was I, nothing lavish but definitely not a hole in the wall. It had great views of the city located in the heart of Chelsea, a large living room with floor to ceiling windows and a fire place that rested in the middle wall, it had two bedrooms and two bathrooms my bedroom was simple few pictures around, I made my second room into a music room where I made sure was padded to make it sound proof so I could bang on my drums as loud as I could.

It was only 5 I still had another hour of relaxing before meeting up with Miley, so I decided to go to the downstairs gym, just because I wasn't playing football anymore doesn't mean that I want to go back to scrawny Nick. After about an hour of lifting I had worked up a sweat and was ready for a shower. As I was about to step in I heard my phone go off and saw it was Miley:

_Don't be late!_

_Never, but you should tell yourself the same thing, _I quickly responded.

_Who ever are late has to buy the other person dinner._

_Deal!_

I quickly made my way into the shower I had about an hour before I had to arrive, I don't know why but I was more excited than ever on meeting with Miley tonight we usually see each other every night and catch up on our day or speak on the phone for hours but within the past two weeks we both had been to caught up with our work. Miley was taking her blog to a new level with wanting to have a promotion party Demi invited the who's who of fashion, Joe was planning on inviting some of the head designers from his company and I was planning on brining new clients that could be help with recognition.

I dried my self up and walked into my closet I needed to wear something that wasn't too much but definitely wasn't too casual. Guys don't have it easy ether, I wore black skinny jeans, white V-neck and a black leather jacket and a pair of light Clark's simple but still nice, I guess. I put on my watch and dog tag, placed my wallet in my back pocket and grabbed my keys and phone and headed out. I hailed a cab, "little Italy" I told the driver when Miley and I first moved to the city after college we barely knew our way around after blocks of walking we finally stopped and ate in a small restaurant, it was a place where you took someone you really like on a date, which didn't make Miley or I uncomfortable until the waiter came out with one plate of spaghetti even before we ordered, which made us both confused "The chef wanted to welcome the lovely couple" he said with a thick Italian accent. I was about to correct him before Miley grabbed my hand and spoke "Thank you we are very grateful" I smiled my cheeks matched the sauce, the waiter looked amused before leaving. Before the night had ended we agreed that this was going to be our spot.

The cab came to a stop where green and red lights read "Little Italy" I paid the fair and walked a block into the restaurant. "Ah senior Nicholas, welcome back," said a man dressed in all black and long white aprons. "Francesco, good seeing you" I said he was our original waiter when we first ate there. "Where is la Bella Miss Miley?" he questioned, "she will be here soon, ill get a table though" we walked me over to an outside table and handed me a menu "thank you" he smiled at me and walked back up to the front. Guess she's buying dinner. Quickly Francesco walked back to the table but all I could see was the brunette behind him, she takes my breath away every time I see her. She was wearing a tight black dress that came down just before her knees black heels and tan leather jacket, her honey hair long down her body. As I got up to great her, my arms where quickly wrapped around her body, I didn't want to let go it felt like it had been too long sing she was this close to me, I cant go that long without seeing her again. "Missed you" she whispered in my ear I just waned to melt. I unwrapped my arms and smiled at her I pulled out her chair and she took a seat, "The usual?" asked Francesco who broke the stare her and I kept, I looked up shook my head in agreement "Perfecto" he nodded and before he could leave Miley called his name, "Francesco, un momento can we see the wine list "I looked at her wonder why she was asking for it quickly Francesco was back waiting for Mileys selection, "Ill have the bottle of your best wine" she smiled at Francesco and he smiled back leaving to get the bottle. "So, what's the special occasion" I asked curiously, "Well" she said while grabbing my hand " The launch party is this weekend and everyone on the guest list RSVP'd, I mean some of these people can really boost of recognition." I quickly smiled, "That's amazing Mi!" "Thanks" she replied with a smile and lightly blushed. Francesco came back with a bottle of red wine, quickly uncorked it and poured it into the wine cup "Enjoy" he said before leaving back into the restaurant. She picked up wine cup in the air and I followed "Cheers to…" she smiled at me and finished it with "forever" those simple words brought me back to that eventful after prom night, I tapped her cup with wine and took as sip.

The night went on and we ate our usual bowl of spaghetti, and drank our bottle of wine. We spoke about work, family and then sometimes we would reminisce on the past. "So, Nick a little birdie told me that you wrote a song today" I knew who the birdie was as soon as she told me. "Yeah I did actually" I responded as cool as I could, "well that's great I cant wait to hear it tonight!" my eyes opened in complete shock _tonight?_ I thought how would she hear it tonight unless she goes to my house and I hope not because I don't know if I could control myself. "Tonight?" I asked "Yeah! Its been almost a month since you've written a song I cant wait any more", _Crap. "_That's great cant wait for you to hear it." When we finished our dinner and wine I was starting to feel a little buzzed from all the amount of wine I just drank. "You ok?" I asked Miley making sure she wasn't drunk," yeah I'm fine lets go" she seemed better than me, so I was relieved. I insisted on paying the bill but Miley kept pushing that we made a bet. I gave in because I knew Miley wouldn't we walked out into the traffic of China town which was just around the corner and hailed a cab, I gave him my address and we started the drive. Quickly in the back seat Mileys hand was on my lap then starting slide down in a slow teasing way, so I did the same to her and slide my fingers on her thigh the lower she went the lower I went right before we where going to slip each others hand over our most sensitive areas the taxi came to a stop and the driver stated that we had arrived. I paid the toll and headed up to my apartment, as I opened the door she made herself at home just plopping on the couch she had been here so many times its as if she lived here _I wish _"anything to drink?" I asked stepping into the kitchen "No I'm fine" I walked into the living room sipping on a bottle of water. "So Nick, have you gone on dates recently?" she asked then looked at me, I don't know how to respond "I don't know just waiting I guess" seemed disappointed in my answer "Ok, so show me this song!" pushing me into the music room. We sat face to face while my guitar was sitting on my lap, I started to strum of the guitar and let my voice to do the rest:

There she goes again

The girl I'm in love with

It's cool we're just friends

We walk the halls at school

We know it's casual

It's cool we're just...

I don't wanna lead you on

No

The truth is I've grown fond

Yeah

Everyone knows it's meant to be

Falling in love, just you and me

'Til the end of time

'Til I'm on her mind

It'll happen

I've been making lots of plans

Like a picket fence and a rose garden

I'll just keep on dreaming

But it's cool cause we're just friends

I looked up to see her and she didn't even blink the entire time.

Thinking about how

We're gonna say our vows

It's cool we're just friends

As she walks down the aisle

I see all my friends smile

Cause now we're more than friends

Everyone knows it's meant to be

Falling in love, just you and me

'Til the end of time

'Til I'm on her mind

It'll happen

We've been making lots of plans

Like a picket fence and a rose garden

I'll just keep on dreaming

Keep on thinking

Of when we used to be just friends

I finished stringing on the guitar and placed it down. "So what did you think?" I asked waiting for her honest answer. "Nick that song was great, I love it" I smiled "It wasn't that hard to write" I responded keeping my eyes on her the entire time. "Oh? What gave you the inspiration?" I couldn't tell if she were being sarcastic or truthful, so I did what I thought would answer that "you" I answered waiting on her reaction. At first her eyes where opened wide then they slowly calmed down "me? I am the reason you wrote that song" I shook my had agreeing, "you're the reasons for a lot of my songs." She smiled and asked "which other one?" I took a quick second to walk to the piano I started moving my fingers on the keys and played her a song I wrote for her, I don't know if it was the wine or just me but I no longer felt nervous in fact I was confident and wanted to hide nothing.

It's hard to believe,

Where we are now.

Your hand in mine, babe,

Feels right somehow.

The night is so still,

So don't make a sound.

Cause it's almost perfect,

So, promise you'll never look down.

Cause you're not the only one,

Who's ever felt this way.

Don't let the world cave in,

Just tell me that you'll stay.

Beautiful, one of a kind.

You're something special babe,

And don't even realize

That you're my heart's desire.

Tell me, tell me you'll stay.

No, tell me.

Tell me that you'll stay.

This was one of the hardest songs I had written with a lot of high notes but I was definitely worth it. It had so much raw emotion and expressed exactly how I felt at the moment. As my hand stopped the melody I looked back up to her waiting, "when did you write this?" Was the only thing she got to say, "I wrote this when you where deciding if you wanted to stay in New York or move to LA." I remember it as if was yesterday.

_Flashback:_

"Nick, guess what!" Miley screamed into the phone that made me pull it away from my ear. "What!" I asked mimicking her excitement, "Well, Demi and I got an offer to move our blog to LA and work with some of the who's who of the social world!" I was no longer excited _move to la! No! _"Wait move to LA as in all the way across the country?" You could hear the disappointed tone in my voice, "Yeah, but nothing is certain yet we are still waiting for our New York offers if they reply I'm defiantly staying here but for now LA looks like its where I'm heading." I didn't know what to say I knew I had to be happy for her and I knew I was being a little selfish not wanting her to leave but I couldn't help it, her leaving would change a lot maybe too much for me to handle what if I lost her LA is like a drug and once your there your hooked nothing would bring her back not even me. "Nick?" she asked "Oh sorry Miley I had to read something for work" I lied straight through my teeth "Miley that's a great opportunity, cant to talk about it over dinner" she sighed on the other end of the line as if she thought I would tell her not to leave which I wanted to. As soon as we hung up I called all my clients asking if any knew about the people offering Miley the deal she couldn't deny in New York, I finally got in contact with a huge website that was looking for fashion bloggers who could write for them. I sent them over her work and they quickly got in contact with her offering her and Demi a position which every Friday they would write the latest trends while supporting them with their own website. I didn't know what else to do I couldn't just let my best friend walk out of my life.

_End Of Flashback:_

"I think this one is my new favorite" she said taking me out of my thoughts, "really?" "Why didn't you show me this one?" she asked confused. "It was too raw, showed all my emotions didn't know if you where ready." I honestly replied. Then something happened that just shot me up to the stars _she kissed me _at fist I just sat there in complete shock I snapped out of it and put my hand behind her head making her closer. I deepened the kiss and even slipped my tongue in her mouth it went from a simple shocking kiss to a heated fighting for control make-out session. She moved from her seat to straddling me and I quickly wrapped my other hand around her waist her dress being pushed up mid thigh. Her hands wrapped around me neck closing any sort of gab that we had. After a few minutes of heavy kissing we both pulled away. "I'm sorry" she quickly said looking down "For what?" I asked confused "Well, kissing you" she said it as if it was obvious "Mi, I kissed you too should I be sorry? Cause I'm not" her head shot up after my respond "Your not?" she asked with a smirk. "No do you know how long I've been waiting for another chance to feel your lips?" I saw her cheers turn into a bright red and then she quickly leaned in and placed another kiss on my lips. "Hope this was a shorted wait time" her and I both smiled. She looked down at her watch and back to me, "I have to go I have a 6am meeting with people in France, it'll be 11am over there." She started getting up and I grabbed her waist and pulled her back down to me "Stay" I whispered lighting in her ear. I felt shiver and look into my eyes "I wish but I don't have anything with me for tomorrow" I looked down disappointed after that kiss how was I supposed to just let her leave, but I knew she did want to stay but couldn't. "Fine" I sighed out in defeat she got up and walked into the living room putting on her jacket, I walked her to the door. "Bye" she said walking out the door before she could completely leave I gently grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her to me and I cupped her face and gave her one more passionate kiss, "bye" responded after pulling away.


	4. Chapter 4

I know I haven't posted in a while but IV been trying to juggle everything ok so here it goes!

I WN NOTHING JUST PLOT

CH4: It's Killing me

**BEEP BEEP BEEP**

"_Ugh" _I pressed the snooze button on my alarm and woke up to another day of work. It was going to be an easy day again because I had already finished one song and I already had one brewing in my head. As I finished getting ready I sat at the island of my kitchen and sipped on my coffee as I remembered last night.

I was only thinking about her lips on mine then I thought about when they would be on mine again. I quickly made my way downstairs with my things and soon after the cab stopped in front of my work building I was in my office, avoiding my secretary again _she's so weird._

I started tapping on my desk with my pencil and quickly pulled out my note pad.

If time was still

The sun would never find us

We could light up

I would see the world through your eyes

Leave it all behind

If it's you and me forever

Its it's you and me right now

That'd be all right

Be all right

If we chase the stars to lose our shadows

Peter Pan and Wendy turned out fine

So wont you fly with me

I smiled to my self as soon as I was done. It had been a while since I wrote two songs in the same week; I never thought how much Miley moved me even in my lyrics. I soon heard my phone go off

_My Girl, talking about my girl _I smiled knowing who's ringtone that belonged to.

_Hello, _I spoke into the phone

_Hey Nicky, the meeting went amazing! _She shouted into the phone not caring because she was so excited

_That's great Mi, we have to celebrate_

_Yes! This weekend we're all going out and I mean it Nicholas don't try to ditch and drag me along._

I smiled, every time we made plans of going out as a group I would convince her that it would be a lot more fun if her and I just stayed in and watched movies, she would always agree then scream at me the next day.

_Oh come on Mi, doesn't staying in with me sound so much better? _I teased

_It does, I would get to kiss you again _

I was in shock I thought she was going to completely avoid it like we always did when she would randomly kiss me but I was ecstatic when she brought it up.

_Then how about it? Unlimited kisses from me all night. _I asked eagerly

She sighed _We cant Nick, Demi said she would ignore for a whole week if I ditched and I know she's being serious but you and I can still have fun!_

_Ok fine, but I'm going to warn you now I don't think my lips will stop themselves from making contact with yours _I said with a slight smirk

_No one will complain about that _she giggled _Ok well ill let you go I know you must be super busy writing hits! Ill calls you later once I get out._

_Can't wait! _

We soon hung up and I went back to thinking of songs but I just couldn't help the smile that came onto my face when she called go away. I ran my fingers through my short curls and tried to write one more song before Joe would come with lunch.

I kept thinking spinning on my chair, looking out the window looking for anything any kind of inspiration. So then I thought back to Miley I asked my self _What would I want from her? What would I tell her if I really could? _Then like being hit by lightingning my head started coming up with words

They come and go but they don't know

That you are my beautiful

I try to come closer with you

But they all say we won't make it through

But I'll be there forever

You will see that it's better

All our hopes and our dreams will come true

I will not disappoint you

I'll be right there for you 'til the end

The end of time

Please be mine

I'm in and out of love with you

Trying to find if it's really true

oh no no no no

How can I prove my love

If they all think I'm not good enough

I smiled down to the paper and knew that I had to play this song for her. Just as soon as I was done with the last line to the song Joe walked in and I couldn't help but give him my goofy smile. "Hey bro, someone is happy," he said looking at me weirdly I quickly snapped out of it "Oh yeah I sure am, and you look like a little birdie" I look at him with a stern look. When his eyes shot wide he knew he had been caught "Look dude I only did it cause I knew she would like it" he said while taking a seat. "Its cool man, I played it for her and she liked it" _and then we kissed all night _"That's great, so did she tell you were all going out this weekend" he said while handing me my lunch. " Yeah, where are we going anyway?" he swallowed the bite he had taken "Oh just some new club in town, you know the ones that will be gone in two weeks" Joe was the master of going out and dancing the night away but me on the other hand I was more of the bar kind, sit in a booth, drink a beer and watch which ever kind of sporting event was playing. "Ok cool" I tried to sound as cool as I could.

When we where both done with our lunch he stayed and spoke some more then had to go back to work.

I tried to go back to work and think only on business matters but SHE kept creeping into my head. Her lips, how they fit perfectly into mine, her touch made me tingle even just the thought, her smell it was sweet and inviting just like her, and then her smile how it would just light up the room and I loved it when she smiled when it was just because of me. I tried everything I could to get her out of my head, the entire work day consisted of keeping my head on writing and editing songs. I would mentally slap my hand away from my phone because all I wanted to do was get in touch with her.

_What's wrong with me? _I mean my feeling towards Miley have always been the same but ever since that last kiss its like they have sky rocketed. Was it that this has been the first time weve kissed in a while? Or that she didn't hide the fact that we actually kissed? I need to stop asking myself questions and actually make her mine instead of being to scared like I have in the other times when I could have made her mine

Flashback NOONES POV

_Freshman year of college…_

"_Nick can you believe it our first college party!" Miley said while walking next to Nick on their way to their dorms after being invited by the football team to their annual "Back to class get some Ass" party. Nick being on the team already knew about it but the captain of the team invited Miley personally. "Yeah Miles, I mean the name is kind of gross but from what I hear it's a great time" Nick responded as if he could care less. Don't get him wrong he really did want to go to the party but now that Miley was going he knew he would have to keep an eye for her, half of the football team had a bet going out for who could "bang" her first everytime they would take about it during practice it would make Nicks blood boil with both anger and jelousy. Anger by the way they would talk about her like if she was a piece of meat waiting to be eaten and jealousy because maybe one actually would. "What's wrong?" Miley asked knowing that Nick was stuck in his own head over thinking something Nick came back to reality and decided its best if he warned her "nothing Mi I just want to make sure you take care of yourself tonight, ill be there right next to you the entire night but you still need to take care of yourself these aren't the immature boys from back home these guys all know what they want and always get it." Miley loved how over protective he was and it wasn't in the I want to control your every move it was in the I would hate myself if anything happened to you protective. "Nick look at me" she said making them stop he stood next to her and looked at her in the eyes almost as if looking into her soul "I promise ill take care of myself and if you ever need to leave my side ill keep my guard up" she said looking into his eyes, they where darker than usual but knowing him for so long she knew that it was just because he was on high alert. "Ok fine, now lets go in so you have enough time to get ready" he chuckled knowing she was going to take a while trying to look perfect._

_It was already 8pm and Nick was walking towards Mileys' dorm he had been ready for at least an hour dressed in his leather black converse dark jeans and white v neck topped with a black bomber jacket. Once he got to the door he knocked lightly and waited for her he heard rumbling for the other side of the door and finally it opened it revealed Miley wearing short red dress pairing it with black booties and her caramel hair flowing down in their natural soft curls, just one look made Nick completely breathless. "Hey Ni.." even before she could greet him he cut her off "Wow Miley you look beautiful" looking straight into her eyes. Miley looked down trying to hide her now rosey cheeks "Thanks" she said through her smile. They walked side by side towards the party which was in one of the older football players off campus house it was only a block away so the walk was short. Before they got in they could already hear the commotion coming from inside the house, the sounds varied from music to people laughing and talking. "Ready?" Nick asked while sticking his hand out, quickly Miley grabbed it and smiled "Ready" once they made their way inside they saw a huge amount of people from every corner of the house some dancing others drinking of playing drinking games from beer pong to flip cup, over all it was a perfect college party. "So what do you want to do first?" Nick asked Miley "How about we go get a drink or maybe play a game of beer pong lets see if we go undefeated here too like we are back home." Nick and Miley made their way to the kitchen there the island counter was cleared off for a game of pong. They looked around and saw there was already a crowd of people trying to get their turn so instead Miley grabbed a bottle of tequila from the counter and two shot cups, "How about we play our own game?" she grabbed Nicks arm and pulled him to the deck with was almost empty except for the two stoners in the corner who where too high to realize anything. "So what do you want to play?" asked Nick while sitting on the bench "How about never have I ever, every time you've done something you have to take a shot" Miley said while pouring the shot cups with tequila, "Ok, you ask first" said Nick grabbing his full cup. "Never have I ever had brown eyes" his eyes went wide then turned into a glare "No fair" he said before tilting his head back and swallowing the liquor. "Its supposed to be fun, not fair" responded a giggling Miley "Fine my turn… Never have I ever worn a dress" he smirked and looked her up and down. "Fine ill give you that" she said and took down her shot after a couple of questions and a couple of shots they where both feeling it they weren't drunk but not sober ether. "Ok Mi its your turn" Nick said pouring the liquid into the cup "Perfect I have a good one… Never have I ever been in love with my best friend" she said looking at him waiting for his reaction, his head shot up while his eyes looked like they where about to come out his eyes. Nick looked into her eyes searching for any hint of humor but found none they looked brighter than usual then she did something that knocked the wind out of him she took the shot… which meant that she was in love with him too he was still holding his full cup but quickly brought it up "Cheers" he said before drinking it. They both looked into each others eyes as if confirming they both where in love with each other, Miley put her cup down and started leaning in she was so close to his lips that her breath was tickling his lips but suddenly the sliding door opened and a huge group of people walked out, Nick looked away and got up "come on lets go inside" he said looking to a now disappointed Miley._

END OF FLASHBACK NICKS POV

"Ugh why am I such an idiot!" I asked myself while placing my head on the desk. I looked up and saw that it was already the end of the work day. I gathered my stuff and made my way down the building and headed home, once I walked into my apartment I sat on my couch and thought of a way I should finally make her mine…then finally "I GOT IT!"


	5. Chapter 5

I am stepping it up I don't update everyday it will be in close range no more huge gaps in my update had to focus on other things: lots of love!

Ch5: Love Struck Romeo

Mileys' POV (I know something different)

Finally I was done with work I had the early meeting which was a hit, the rest of the day went pretty smooth just a couple client calls and lunch with demi which was oh so ever eventful, our conversation varied from our weekend plans to random flashes of the past and then she took it to Nick.

FLASHBACK

"_Miley when are you going to finally step it up and make him yours I mean everyone ether thinks your together or going to be together so why not just go it already!" Demi said waving her hands up in the air for dramatic affect. I giggled at the fact that she was making a fool of her self in the busy streets of New York and how she was right I mean Nick and I always flirted and its not like I don't know how I feel towards him or him to me but I don't want to push him into asking me out if I know he isn't ready. "When it happens it will happen" I calmly responded to Demi, she looked like she just wanted to scream at the top of her lungs, who knew that my relationship status stressed her out so much. "Well Miley you don't want to wait to long what if Nick thinks your just don't bring it up because you don't want anything to do with him when it comes to being more than friends what if he finds a girl who gives him all the attention you don't give him, you will be heartbroken and then I'm going to have to kill him." I don't know if it was the fact that my feelings towards Nick grew over night or that what Demi said could actually happen but thinking about Nick with another girl made me sick to the point where I wanted to cry, "Hey sorry you know Nick will never see another girl like the way he sees you" Demi said snapping out of that little trance of sadness I guess she saw how upset her comment made me. "No Demi its fine I know your right I need to step it up I guess it'll just have to be sooner than later" She smiled her Demi smile that showed all her teeth and looked like her cheeks where going to crack from how wide it was "That's my girl and tonight we are going shopping and get you a dress that does all the talking for you this weekend" she said while putting her arm around me._

END OF FLASHBACK

I had got home a little later than usual Demi and I went into almost every store at fifth ave we both decided on this sexy black long sleeved dress that had a bra cut out (dress at the Australian film award) it was everything I wanted sexy but not slutty and I knew Nick would love it. Once I had settled myself after my long warm shower I sat on the couch and grabbed my phone pressing my speed dial for the person who I had been thinking about all day.

_RING RING RING _

_Hello _his smooth voice rang in my ear and such a simple word made me smile just because it came out of him

_Hey Nick I know it's late but Demi and I made plans after work do you want me to hang up and let you go do whatever you want? _Ugh I'm rambling I thought to myself

_No Miley I'm fine you know I love talking to you on the phone _he chuckled I loved his laugh it was so manly

_So did you right any more hits _I asked, I so desperately wanted to go over and have a repeat of the other night

_You can say that, but the song I'm working on now for the band has to be one of my favorites. _I loved talking to him about music you could tell in the pitch of his voice I much he really loved the art.

_Oh yeah? What the story behind it? _Every song he wrote had a meaning behind it he could never write without being emotionally attached to it, he put everything in his music

_Just about love struck Romeo _he said with another chuckle

_Well I can't wait to hear it _I said excitedly

_Yeah the clubs were going to this weekend the band is going to perform it for the first time so you'll be listening to it. _

_Aw that sucks I wanted to hear it from the genius himself _

_Maybe I can squeeze in a private hearing just for you _

I smiled and nodded my head then I remembered he couldn't see me _that sounds great _

_Ok well Miles I have to go early morning tomorrow I heard I'm getting a new assistant so I have to show her my schedule and contacts before the work day starts. _

_Alright goodnight Nick _

_Night Miles _

And with that we hung up, I got myself ready for bed and laid down on my warm comfy bed. I loved being independent but sleeping alone when I know there is a great man in love with me a couple of blocks away from just doesn't sit right he should be here holding me close kissing me goodnight making me feel safe and warm. _I need to step it up _

THE NEXT DAY NICKS POV

I walked into my office waiting to introduce my new assistant, the company called me last night saying that my old one retired _thank god. _I didn't have anything against my old one but she was just too creepy for my liking. As I waited for the knock in my door I didn't know what to expect maybe it was a man maybe it was another creepy old woman who knew. _Knock Knock _and there it was the moment of truth, I quickly cleared my throat "come in" I said the door knob turned as the door opened it reveled a young woman about my age with dark long hair she smiled and walked toward my door I quickly got up and stuck my hand out "Hello I'm Nicholas but please call me Nick" I said with a smile she placed her hand on mine and shook it " Hello I'm Selena and it's a pleasure meeting you" she sat on the seat across from me.

The rest of the morning I was showing Selena the ropes she caught up quickly, having no trouble scheduling my clients today was usually my busy day but with the way Selena set up my day the heavy work load and client meetings seemed to be going by smoothly. It was now lunch and I was waiting for Joe to barge in and talk about our day.

_Knock Knock, _there he was right on time " Come in" I said I looked down and put some of my files of my computer in their assigned folder. I looked back up and saw a pair of blue eyes starring at me "Miley?" I asked with a confused face which was soon changed with a smile I walked up to her and engulfed her in a warm hug "What are you going here" I asked still hugging her. As I pulled away she responded "I missed you" those three words made my heart erupt with happiness the only three words that could make me happier where I love you but Ill take missed for now. "Well good cause another day without seeing you would have killed me," I confidently said. She looked down which meant she was blushing "Oh stop it now lets eat" We sat down and enjoyed the sushi she brought we went into meaningless conversation she asked me about my songs and I asked about her designs then we spoke about our weekend plans and how excited she was to listen to the song. When we where done I cleared the table and threw away our trash. "So, your assistant looks nice" she said with one eyebrow up which could only mean one thing, I looked at her and smiled "oh don't tell me your jealous" I said poking at her side. "What? Me jealous no I mean why would I be jealous I mean yeah she's pretty and if you want to ask her out I mean who's stopping you plu.." I couldn't help but laugh at her rambling and I mean the fact that she was jealous really does boost the confidence in any man. I don't know if it was the confident boost or if it was the only way to shut her up but I cupped her face with my hands and pulled her in the a kiss quieting her down. The kiss was sweet and unexpected just like a lot of our kisses but this one was different usually we would pull away quickly or deepen it quickly but this one was slow and sweet as if she wanted to enjoy every moment my lips where on hers. _Knock knock _ "Nick?" Selena said behind the door I pulled away and looked at Miley before going to the door and opening it "Yeah Selena what is it?" She looked across from me and saw Miley and then smiled " Im sorry for interrupting but you're 2oclock meeting is here" then walked back to her desk. I turned around and saw Miley had already gathered up her things "I'm sorry but I have a client" I said walking to her side " Oh its fine I have to get back anyway, well see you tomorrow" she said referring to the plans we made with Demi and Joe. Just when I thought she was going to walk out the door she turns around and plants another kiss on my lips "bye" she whispers in my ear. With that she left me speechless and wanting more.

MILEYS POV

As I stepped out of Nicks office I was stopped by his secretary "Excuse me miss?" she said, I turned around "Yeah", she got up from her desk and pulled her arm out for a shake "I'm Selena, as you can see I'm Nicks assistant he didn't mention having a girlfriend" I blushed while shaking her hand "oh its because he doesn't have one I'm just his friend Miley" she had on a confused face. "Really, oh well im sorry for the confusion but since your one of Nicks friend I guess ill be seeing you around" Selena said with a smile "Well I guess ill let you go on your way then" she said smiling then waved "yeah hope to see you again bye" I turned around and walked to the elevator and out into the city. Selena seemed nice and was very beautiful but I still cant get the confused look she gave me when I told her Nick and I where only friends out of my head I mean does everyone really notice the way him and I look when we are around each other.


	6. Chapter 6

Told you guys I was going to be updating more!

Ch 6: I cant do anything except be in love with you

Friday After work NICKS POV

I was laying on the couch another successful week of work had gone by and my clients loved the music I had written and having Selena as my new assistant really didn't hurt ether. Joe loved the fact that she was there someone else to flirt with. Miley hadn't called so the last time I spoke to her was when she came to office for lunch. I knew I should have been in the shower to get ready for tonight but I was enjoying relaxing before I knew it my eyelids became heavy and everything went black.

_Ring Ring Ring _

My head shot up and I looked for the object that had woken me up.

"Hello?" I answered groggy my voice was still raspy from sleeping. "NICK! Where the hell are you we where supposed to meet at 9 and its already 10:30!" _Crap "_Demi listen I'm sorry I laid down I didn't know I fell asleep ill be there soon don't worry" I heard the rambling in the background and her let out a deep sigh "Fine Nicholas but you better hurry some guy has been all over Miley all night and it doesn't look like he's going quit anytime soon" _WHAT! "_Ok dem ill be there soon"

I got out of the cab and made my way into the bumping club, there where people everywhere how the hell was I going to find any of them. Then suddenly some guy pushed me. "Get away from me!" I heard someone yell over the last music as I turned around I saw those long tan legs that always made me weak at my knees I looked further up and wow did she look amazing the dress she had on fit her perfectly and boy did it make her breast look amazing _sorry I'm still a guy. _I saw the guy that was pushed to me grab her arm in a not so nice way and say "Come on bitch don't act like you don't want me" that must be the guy that Demi was talking to me about, the way he was talking and treating her just made me see red. "Get the hell of, of her before" I said squeezing his shoulder which made his grip on her arm weaken. "Who the hell are you?" he slurred obviously drunk "don't worry about who I am, now get the fuck away from her before you find out" squeezing his shoulder even harder making him wince. Before I knew it the guy was out of sight, I turned around and met the most beautiful pair of eyes and they didn't look too happy. She placed her hands on her hip and did her annoyed look _which made her look even sexier _"look who decided to show up" she said with an attitude "Miles I'm sorry I didn't know I fell asleep" soon her appearance softened and she engulfed me in a hug "Its ok, ill let you off the hook since you saved me" she whispered in my ear. "You look beautiful" I said while still having her close she looked down and smiled, "Thank you, now what do you want to do we can get a drink or maybe go out into the dance floor?" "Me dance? Come on Miley I thought you knew better" I responded giggling. "It was worth a shot, now come on lets go get a drink" she grabbed my arm and pulled me up to the bar I looked around while standing at the bar and saw Joe and Demi dancing with each other "So what are you going to have?" asked Miley, "Uhm ill just have a beer" I didn't really want to drink but I knew that just a water wouldn't fly. "A beer? Really Nick could you let loose for once!" I giggled "Can I have four tequila shots" I asked the bartender I looked back at Miley and she had a shocked look on her face all I could do was giggle.

The rest of the night we ended up talking and laughing Miley from time to time get offered to dance she would kindly decline and would go back to talking to me. We had a couple more drinks and some more meaningless conversation it was now 1am and we where both ready to go, we said our goodbyes with Demi and Joe who where going to stay and made our way to the New York City streets I hailed a cab and we both got in before I gave the cab the address to both our place Miley spoke up and just gave the driver mine. She looked at me and just shrugged "What? I thought we could have one of our sleepovers" _Oh no "_ok, that sounds like fun"

When we got into my place she walked over to the living room and turned on the stereo and played "Allison" by Elvis Costello which she knew was my favorite song. "Would you like anything to drink?" I shouted from the living room she quickly walked in and wrapped her arms around me from behind "No but I would love a dance" I turned around and smiled "anything for you" I guided her into the living room and turned her so she was facing me we swayed to the music and kept our eyes locked on each other, everything about having her in my arms felt amazing the way her hips swayed, how I could gaze into her eyes and be lost in them. "Miley" I said breaking the moment of silence "Yeah?" she asked "I need to tell you something and I don't want you to cut me off I just want you to listen." She sat on the couch and patted the cushion, I took a deep breath and sat beside her _here goes nothing _"Miley, ever since we where young kids playing in your tree house I knew I was in love with you and events ever since then have made me grow even more in love with you, I don't know why I was too scared to make a move before but I cant wait any longer I want you to be mine I want to call you and tell you how much I love you everyday, I want you to be the first person I see when I wake up and the last person I speak to when I go to bed, please can we just try to be more than friends I want you to be my girlfriend." There I was sitting in front of the girl of my dreams the girl that I wanted since I was just a young boy, I had just proclaimed my love for her in my living room but she still has yet to say something _CRAP. _I don't know if it was my nerves or the fact that I thought time was still but those two seconds of silence felt like an eternity I just wanted to run away and hide, I just made a fool of myself in front of the girl I love. "Nick, Niiiick, NICK" she snapped her fingers infront of my face bringing me back to reality ." Did you hear me?" _no _"Look Miley I know I should have not said that but I could not hold it in anymore and I don't regret it and since you don't feel the same way I understand and don't worry we can still be friends" _phew _I looked up and met her face which looked amused _great my heartbreak is cracking her up _and before I knew it she was laughing! _What! How could she laugh in my face like that _"Miley, me telling you my feeling isn't funny!" I said getting up _now im angry _she gently got up and walked towards me placing her hands around my neck and pulling me close "No it isn't funny at all, but you thinking that I wouldn't feel the same is" and with that she kissed me. This kiss was like winning the lottery it was like being elected president it was like everything I wanted it to be and more, but as quickly as it happened it ended she pulled away but kept her face close "I love you Nick" as soon as she finished saying it a smile ran across my face _she loves me! She actually loves me! _


End file.
